civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Daniel Ruggles
|died= |image= |caption= |nickname= |placeofbirth= Barre, Massachusetts |placeofdeath= Fredericksburg, Virginia |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate States Army |serviceyears= 1833–61 (U.S.A), 1861–65 (C.S.A) |rank= Brigadier General |unit= |commands= |battles= Second Seminole War Mexican-American War American Civil War - Battle of Shiloh |awards= |relations= |laterwork= }} Daniel Ruggles (January 31, 1810 – June 1, 1897) was a brigadier general in the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War. He commanded a division at the Battle of Shiloh. Biography Ruggles was born in Barre, Massachusetts, in 1810. In 1833, he graduated from the United States Military Academy in West Point, New York, and served in the United States Army during the Second Seminole War and the Mexican-American War, and then served at a variety of garrisons and outposts. With the outbreak of the Civil War, Ruggles resigned his commission in the U.S. Army on May 7, 1861 and enlisted in the Confederate Army not long afterwards. In August 1861, he was promoted to brigadier general and assigned command of the 1st Division of the II Corps in the Army of Mississippi. He fought with General John C. Breckinridge, the former Vice President of the United States, in the 1862 campaign to regain control of Baton Rouge, Louisiana. The combined Breckinridge-Ruggles forces were unable to regain the capital city.John D. Winters, The Civil War in Louisiana, Baton Rouge: Louisiana State University Press, 1963, ISBN: 0-8071-0834-0, pp. 112-113 For the rest of the war, he performed mostly administrative duties, and was named as the head of the prison system in 1865. He oversaw the final exchange of Union prisoners of war at the end of the conflict. During the battle of Shiloh (Union name Pittsburg Landing) on April 6–7, 1862. Gen. Ruggles on Sunday Apr. 6th, saw repeated Confederate charge against the Union line known as "The Hornets Nest" fail, he sent word to his commanders "Get every gun you can find." he said, and cannons were collected from every part of the field and lined up in a row of 62 cannons, now known as "Ruggle's Battery"(the biggest concentration of Artilery ever seen before) and hammered the Hornets nest till the last Confederate Charge broke the Union line at around 5:30pm, forcing it to surrneder, 12 hours after the battle had started. After the war, Ruggles was a real estate agent and a farmer in Virginia. He later served as a member of the West Point Board of Visitors. He died in Fredericksburg, Virginia in 1897. See also *List of American Civil War generals References External links * Retrieved on 2008-02-13 *Daniel Ruggles University of Southern Mississippi Archives *Early Suggestion to Arm Negroes for the Confederacy Category:1831 births Category:1897 deaths Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:People from Worcester County, Massachusetts Category:People of the Seminole Wars Category:United States Army officers Category:People from Fredericksburg, Virginia Category:People of Virginia in the American Civil War Category:United States Military Academy alumni es:Daniel Ruggles fr:Daniel Ruggles